Twists of Fate
by Morbidmuch
Summary: AU-AH. It had been 7 months. 229 days. On the 230th day, she got the surprise of her lifetime.


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Edward/Bella fan fic, and 'm a bit nervous. I'm not sure how much I like this story, it seems like the idea was better in my head. But anyway, I'm going to post it and see what people think of it. I have two other Edward/Bella fics in the making, both of them I have a better feeling about than this one. The reason I'm posting it today is in celebration of Edward's 108th birthday =) ****Happy birthday Edward 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Twists of Fate**

There had been whispers and rumours about the new student for days before no one even knew anything about him. All I knew was that he would be a senior, like me. It was a bit odd that no one knew anything else, like his name.

After getting out of the shower that morning, I slipped on my favourite pair of jeans that had a rip in the knee from numerous times of falling down. I paired it with my scruffy pair of Chuck Taylor's, pulled on a dark blue top with white embroidery on the neckline and hem and then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Charlie had long gone to work, and the only sign that he had been home at all was the dirty coffee cup that sat on the counter. I pulled out my favourite cereal and started to eat. When I was almost done the doorbell rung.

"Come in!" I called out, placing my empty bowl in the dishwasher. About a minute later a short, black haired pixie came in, smiling big.

"Good morning, Bella," she spoke, her voice light and airy.

"Morning Alice," I replied. Alice Brandon was my best friend, and had been since I moved here in July. I loved her to death, even if she could be a royal pain in the ass sometimes. She was short, bubbly and had more fashion sense than all the girls in school together. Which could be a curse sometimes, when she would play 'Bella Barbie'. Luckily it had been a while.

"Is that what you're going to wear today?" she asked, eyeing my outfit with a frown.

"Uh, yeah? Why do you ask?"

"I just have a hunch that today is going to be special. Are you done?"

"Yeah, let me just go up and brush my teeth." I left her in the kitchen, and hurried up the stairs, nearly falling a couple of times. I brushed my teeth on record time, not wanting to be late, and then ran a brush through my thick, wavy, brown hair. Eyeing myself quickly I came to the conclusion that I looked good enough, and went downstairs to join Alice.

We made our way out to her yellow Porsche, relishing in the fact that it was sunny outside for once, even though it was only February. It'd learnt that if it wasn't raining, it was overcast which was nearly as bad. It had taken a while for me to get used to the differencies from the Phoenix weather, but now I found that I really liked Forks. I liked how green everything was.

"Can you believe we're seniors now?" Alice's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as we got into the car.

"I know! It's a bit scary, actually."

"You still haven't figured out where you want to go to college?"

I shook my head, and looked out the window as Alice started to drive. "I've always wanted to go to Dartmouth, but now I don't know. It was **our **thing, you know? It wouldn't feel right going there alone." I felt a lump in my throat. I hadn't thought about him for a while.

"Have you heard anything from him at all?" Her voice was cautious; she knew how I still felt about him.

I shook my head. "No, not at all." I forced a fake smile on my face as I looked at her. "It's okay. His parents didn't like me, so it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway."

We rode the rest of the way in silence, and it didn't take long for enough to get to school. Forks was so small that it literally took 10 minutes to get there. Alice parked next to Jessica's old Sedan, and I sighed. I didn't have the energy to deal with Jessica today. She was the biggest gossip in school, and had a thing against me because her crush Mike Newton seemed to like me more than her. She also had a thing against Alice, and the feeling was mutual. Alice did not care for Jessica at all.

I was just taking out my books from my locker when a heard a shrill voice from next to me.

"Have you seen the new guy yet?"

I closed my locker and looked down at Jessica, who had a facial expression that I could only describe as _dazzled. _"No. Have you?"

She nodded, and got a dreamy look on her face. "He's gorgeous! Seriously, he's the best looking guy I've ever seen!"

An arm was then slung around her shoulders, and Mike came into sight. "Thanks Jess," he grinned at me, like he was the funniest person ever, and I forced a smile on my face.

"Hey Bella," a deep voice came from behind me, and I spun around to see Jasper standing there, his arm around Alice's shoulders as she leaned into him. They had been dating since freshman year, and were the perfect example that opposites attract. Where Alice was short and bubbly, Jasper was very tall and calm. He was the only one who could calm Alice down when she got out of hand.

"Hey Jazz. Had a nice weekend?"

He nodded. "It was fine. How was yours?"

Before I had a chance to answer, the warning bell rang and Alice and I hurried to our English class while Jasper went to Biology.

English was a bore, as usual. We were reading _Mansfield Park_, a book that I could probably recite in my sleep, so I didn't really pay attention to what the teacher was saying. The rest of my classes up until lunch went by quickly. In Math, Jessica spent half an hour gushing about how utterly attractive the new guy was. I still hadn't seen him, but figured I would at lunch.

"So, did you hear that Tyler is having a party on Friday?" Alice asked as we walked to our lockers to get rid of our books before lunch.

"Yeah, Jessica told me. Apparently she asked the new guy, but he turned her down. She was moping about it all through Math."

Alice snorted. "Does she even know his name?"

"She said his name was Eddie. Poor kid, getting named Eddie of all things."

Alice giggled as she weaved her way through the students filling up the hallway. It seemed like half of Forks High was out in the hallway. Jessica bounced up next to me, a dazzled look still on her face.

"I'm in love," she sighed, looking like she was picturing her and Eddie on the cover of a romance novel. The thought of it made me snort. Luckily, she didn't notice.

"He's really **that** good looking?" Alice asked, disbelief marring her features.

"Yes, he's **that **good looking," Jessica shot back, glaring at Alice. "Look for yourself if you don't believe me. He's right over there," she pointed down the hall, and I followed her gaze there. Leaning against the lockers on the right side was the new guy. He was tall, at least 6,2", and lanky. His skin was pale, paler than mine and I felt my heartbeat speed up as I raked my eyes up his body. He was dressed in black jeans and a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his muscular forearms. Then my gaze shifted to his face. He had high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair was long and messy, and an unusual bronze colour. His eyes, which now had found mine were emerald green. He grinned, crookedly.

My breath hitched in my throat, and disbelief flooded through my body. My bottom lip quivered, and my eyes filled with tears. "Edward?" I whispered, still not believing what I was seeing. I heard Alice gasp on my left.

"That's Edward?"

I didn't hear her. I dropped my books and took a hesitant step forwards. "Edward?" i repeated, a little louder this time. He pushed himself off the locker and started walking towards me, his crooked grin still on his face. Now I knew I wasn't just seeing things. I walked faster towards him, my eyes not leaving his for one second. I managed to avoid bumping into the other students, which was unusual for me. After what felt like an hour, we stopped in front of each other. For almost a full minute we didn't say anything, only looked at each other.

I broke the silence. "How are you here? You're supposed to be in Phoenix."

"I told my parents there was no way I was finishing high school without you, and threatened to drop out if we didn't move."

I stared at him, and it finally sunk in. Edward was here, in Forks. He was the new student. A big grin formed on my lips, and without another word I flung myself in his arms. I buried my face in his neck as tears started to leak from my painfully shut eyelids. My arms held on to his neck tightly, fisting slightly in his hair. I was aware that people were staring, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Edward's arms around my waist, and his hot breath in my ear.

"I love you," he half-whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you too, so much," I cried. Setting me down on my feet, Edward raised a hand and brushed away the tears from my eyes.

"I'm never leaving you again. Ever."

I laughed through the tears. "You better not." He laughed, a wonderful sound to my ears. Then he cupped my cheek and brought his lips to mine in a kiss that made my insides melt. It had been too long. Way too long. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and fisted my fingers in his bronze hair, pulling him closer to me. The electric pull that was always present between us was driving me insane, and I wanted to be closer to him. His lips were warm and soft, and molded themselves around mine in a way I'd almost forgotten.

I didn't want to part from him, but felt I had to when my lungs started scream for air. I leaned my forehead against his, eyes closed. We both looked up when someone cleared their throat. I looked behind me, and saw a smirking Alice standing there. I turned to face her, leaning my back against Edward's chest with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"So this is Edward?"

"It's nice to meet you," Edward responded, smiling slightly.

"I'm Alice, Bella's best friend. If you hurt her I'll chop off your balls and force feed them to you. Capiche?"

I felt Edward stiffen behind me, and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Capiche."

Alice winked, and then turned around and went back to were Jazz were waiting for her. Watching Jessica standing next to him, looking like she wanted to murder me, made me remember something.

"Wait." I spun around and looked up at Edward. "You're Eddie?"

He groaned. "I told her not to call me that."

I stifled a giggle. "Jessica's got the biggest crush on you, ever."

"Yeah, I noticed that when she spent the entire class staring at me."

"Too bad you're taken then," I teased, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, too bad." He leaned down to kiss me again, but we were interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Do you know Eddie, Bella?" she sounded like she wanted to claw my eyes out.

I groaned slightly, and turned to face her. "Yeah, we went to the same school in Phoenix."

She got a snotty look on her face. "Maybe you should let him go, he doesn't look like he wants you to be so close."

I didn't have to look at Edward's face to know that he was angry by her words, but I squeezed his hand, asking silently to let me take care of it.

"Maybe you haven't been properly introduced. Jessica, this is Edward. My fiancé."

_THE END_

* * *

**Like it? Loathe it? Love it? Please, please let me know.**


End file.
